This invention concerns a femoral stump endoprosthesis for exoprosthetic care of a patient whose leg has been amputated in the femoral region. The femoral stump can be drawn into a shaft to which the simulation of a knee, lower leg and foot part of the prosthesis is connected. The endoprosthesis has a proximal post part, which can be set in a femoral stump, whereby the post part is covered, at least partly, with an open-mesh, 3D spatial network structure and has a conical adapter on its distal end, by means of which a condyle replacement, which simulates the shape of the natural condyle of a knee joint, is attached to the post part.
An implant is known (U.S. Pat. No. 5,766,251) from the field of surgery that is designed as a wedge-shaped equalizer that permits corrections in the angle of valgity, for example. The wedge-shaped implant is used, inter alia, in the joint area of the tibia, whereby the tibia plateau is lifted on one side according to the angle of inclination of the wedge-shaped implant. However, this publication gives no indication of the implant being used on a patient whose leg has been amputated.
According to the invention, a wedge-shaped support is connected to the condyle replacement and reproduces the natural valgity, i.e., the angle of the femoral stump in the medial direction. This makes the distribution of forces feel like the distribution of forces in a healthy leg. It means that the wedge can produce parallelism between the bottom of the wedge and the smooth surfaces of an artificial knee joint, to a great extent maintaining the natural CCD angle. This equalizes the stress along the axis of the prosthesis.
In another preferred embodiment, the wedge angle ranges between 5xc2x0 and 9xc2x0. The 5xc2x0 angles are preferably used on male patients, and the 9xc2x0 maximally on female patients.
The support is preferably connected to the shock-absorbing layer of the femoral stump endoprosthesis.
Making the support out of a shock-absorbing cushion, so that stresses are not introduced directly into the femoral stump, is especially preferred. For this purpose, the support is preferably made of silicon.